Crazy
by Sasukelove17
Summary: After a Super Junior concert Siwon starts sulking abround and Heechul wants to know why. For Siwon's Birthday!Sichul/Heewon, what ever you want to call it


**A/N:** I've decided that I'm going to write a Super Junior story for all of their birthday's, and today might be Siwon's. He apparently has two birthdays, February 10th and April 7th. So I'll just stick to this one for his birthday. Hope you enjoy! Another quick note at the end.

- - - - - - - -

**Crazy**

- - - - - - - -

After a concert, the dressing room is like a battlefield. Clothes thrown everywhere, make-up spilled on the floor, and don't forget the thirteen boys running around collecting their things so they could go home. But today, there were only twelve boys running around. Someone had decided to head out to the bus a little early.

"Where's Siwon!" Heechul yelled, trying to be loud enough to get an answer.

"He's already on the bus." Sungmin replied as he began to pack away his hair products. "He was sulking about something. Barely said a word to me."

Sulking? What did he have to sulk about? They just played an amazing concert.

Heechul quickly picked up his bag and ran out the door out to the bus.

"Hey," Kibum said to Sungmin, "Is something wrong with Heechul? He left all his make-up here."

"I don't know." Sungmin replied, "I think he's looking for Siwon."

It was always a pretty long walk to get to the bus. It was all the way in the back, behind the stage so they wouldn't get attacked by fans on their way out. When Heechul finally got to the bus, the lights were still off. He quickly hopped on and looked around in the dark. In the far back corner he saw something, and started to walk back there. As he reached the back row he took a seat next to his friend.

"Siwon?" he whispered softly as he moved a piece of hair out of his friend's face. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"…" Siwon didn't move, he just stared down at his feet, trying to keep the tears from his eyes.

"Please tell me, this is so unlike you." Heechul asked again.

"Your song… you… it's just…"

"My song?" Heechul questioned again.

Siwon couldn't do anything but nod. Did his friend really not know?

"It's just that, I thought…." He trailed off.

"What?" Heechul questioned. "Going Crazy? I sang it like I always do. Everything was the same, even the… kiss."

"Yeah, the kiss." Siwon finally spoke. "It's just that… it was Sungmin."

"Minnie?" Heechul was now genuinely confused. "He was fine with it. I mean, everyone knows that I kiss someone. I guess he was just…… ohhhhh"

Heechul looked down at his friend. His head was turned toward the window of the bus, as a single tear slid down his face.

"Siwon, I'm sorry." He said, finally realizing what was going on. "It didn't mean anything that I kissed Minnie. I was already standing next to him. It wasn't anything, I promise."

Siwon still remained quiet, his face still turned away. Heechul leaned forward, toward his friend, so he was sitting right next to him. He gently lifted his hand up to his friend' face, and turned his head toward him. On Siwon's face, he saw the tears now coming without restraint. Using the hand still holding his friend's face, he gently brushed his thumb across his cheek. Siwon just closed his eyes and continued to cry.

Slowly Heechul leaned forward and kissed his friend's cheek. As he pulled away, he saw Siwon's face almost lift, his eyes still closed.

"I thought that you wouldn't want me anymore." Siwon said through quiet sobs. "If you have Sungmin now, what use am I?"

"Don't ever talk like that." Heechul whispered sweetly. "Why would I ever leave you? My favorite thing is to be able to see you."

Siwon slowly opened his eyes to Heechul's warm smiling face looking at him. He couldn't help but smile back in return. Heechul slowly leaned forward and placed his lips gently on Siwon's. Both their eyes gently closed as they leaned into each other's warmth. Heechul tilted his head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss. Siwon brought up his hand and put it behind Heechul's head, pulling his in closer.

Heechul began to chuckle at this, and playfully nipped at Siwon's lower lip. Soon, his play was cut short when his mouth was captured in an even deeper kiss. Heechul's hands that had been on Siwon's face began to trail down Siwon's shirt. His hands slid down the shirt and stopped on his chest, clutching the soft fabric. Siwon groaned at the touch and pulled Heechul on top of him to bring him closer. He brought his hands down lower on the shirt and slid underneath the edge of the fabric. He placed his hands around Siwon's waist and started to move up his back, tormenting him.

Siwon fell backwards onto the window when he felt Heechul's soft hands along his back, and pulled away from his lips. They both re-opened their eyes and looked at each other with their foreheads against each other.

"I could never replace you." Heechul whispered to Siwon.

"I know, I trust you hyung." Siwon replied.

Heechul quickly leaned forward to place another kiss on his lips before rolling over onto his back, so they could lay there more comfortably across the two bus seats. He cuddled into his love's arms and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Siwon." Heechul muttered in his near sleep.

"I love you too." Siwon replied with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Together they fell asleep in each other's arms, to be lefts in peace for only a little while.

- - - - - - - -

"Sungmin," Kibum stated, "You should go talk to Heechul. You know, see what's up."

"Why should I?" he responded, "He's your friend too!"

The two bickering friends stepped onto the bus only to be greeted by a soft chuckle. They looked up to see Leeteuk laughing at the sight in front of him.

"I don't think it's necessary to go talk to him." Leeteuk told the two, as the rest of Super Junior began to board the bus. "At least wait until they wake up."

Everyone looked up to see Heechul and Siwon asleep in each other's arms, totally oblivious to everyone looking at them. Everyone quietly sat down, still laughing at the two sleeping. They remained quiet, and left the two on the bus when they went inside, so they should have a peaceful night's sleep together.

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** So the song "Going Crazy" is a song that Heechul has sung multiple times, and he has kissed someone in the middle of it at least twice. Once it was Sungmin and the other was Siwon. That's were I got the idea for the story. I don't know which happened first, but we'll just use our imagination! If you want to find the link search "Heechul Going Crazy" on google or youtube.


End file.
